


Wrong Ideas

by Canadiantardis



Series: Wrong [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence - Weirdmageddon, Canon Divergence from A Tale of Two Stans, Episode: s02e12 A Tale of Two Stans, Gen, Other: See Story Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-21 14:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6054364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadiantardis/pseuds/Canadiantardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper stared, and stared, and stared, as the two old men who looked identical but not, talked about their childhood and how the younger looking brother had been tossed into the portal. He just couldn’t understand it, and barely believed it, but what his great-uncles were saying made sense in some bizarre way.</p>
<p>//An idea I had a long while back because of some MEPs of Gravity falls. Most specifically, the "Gravity Falls Youth" video.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I apparently had this sitting in my documents for months and I didn't realize. Hope you enjoy.

Dipper stared, and stared, and stared, as the two old men who looked identical but not, talked about their childhood and how the younger looking brother had been tossed into the portal. He just couldn’t understand it, and barely believed it, but what his great-uncles were saying made sense in some bizarre way.

He didn’t know what to do, while he listened to them finally (in Stan’s case) tell them the truth. He looked over at Mabel and saw her raptured by the tale, sitting like a little kid listening to some fairy tale. But this wasn’t a fairy tale, this was real history of their family.

But Dipper still felt uneasy. Sure, he was learning the truth, but the man he had thought Grunkle Stan was wasn’t who he actually was, and it hurt Dipper to realize he trusted a man that he probably shouldn’t have trusted. As he kept glancing over at Mabel, he couldn’t understand why she didn’t feel the same way, if not more because she seemed to get along with Grunkle Stan way more than Dipper did.

Finally Stan and Ford finished retelling their story, Stan explaining how the Mystery Shack began before they were shaken out of their thoughts at the shouts just above them.

“Oh no, we’re gonna get caught!” Mabel cried, jumping up and turning towards the only exit, a hint of fear touching her voice.

 _Oh, so now she’s on the same page as me._ Dipper thought as he suppressed the urge to roll his eyes and shrunk away from the door.

“Is there nothing we can do?” Ford asked and Dipper suddenly remembered something.

“I have something, I don’t know how much good it’ll do but…” Dipper grabbed his bag and rummaged through it quickly before finding the handle of the memory-erasing device, pulling it out. “Here.”

“How did you get that?” Great Uncle Ford asked, walking forward to take it, Dipper relinquishing it easily.

“Doesn’t matter, what does is can we use that to get out of here?”

“Yes, I just need…” Ford began muttering to himself too fast for Dipper to understand, but he followed quickly, curious what the man was going to do.

“I’m going to send a signal through the radios that should erase everything from those guys wearing earpieces. I suggest you cover your ears.” Ford said as he worked, before flipping and switch and jumping back, covering his ears, the others following his example.

Even with his ears covered, he could slightly hear a ringing sound before Ford stood up straight and walked to the elevator, Dipper and the others following like ducklings. Mabel fell into perfect step with her brother, but couldn’t feel the discomfort Dipper had as she did, not wanting to be near her, but he couldn’t figure out a real reason he was mad at his sister.

They reached the main lobby of the Mystery Shack to see the government men standing with confused looks at the steps before Ford strode out and began barking orders, and soon the government left the Shack as quickly as they had come.

“Bro?” Dipper started when he was shaken slightly by Mabel, a curious look on her face as she looked at him. “What’s the matter, Dip? You just met the author of that journal of yours, shouldn’t you be excited?”

And just like that, Dipper remembered why he was mad.

“Excited? Mabel, Grunkle Stan lied to us, and you, _you_ Mabel, trusted _him_ more than you trusted me.” Dipper pointed a finger at Mabel’s chest angrily. “I don’t even care about the author of the journals anymore. I can’t believe you would go by the words of someone we didn’t even know if he was actually related to us more than you believed your own flesh and bone _twin brother._ ”

“But-” Mabel began but Dipper was too mad to listen to her.

“Go away Mabel, I don’t care.” Dipper dropped his hand and walked out of the Shack, running into the forest when he heard Mabel call out to him again.

Chapter done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had no idea I had written this until I was looking through all my stories, and as I title the documents as their actual titles, I was confused when I read 'Wrong' and spent about five minutes wondering what the hell I was writing before remembering.  
> I have the entire fic written, and it's a short one. Just really 2 chapters and an epilogue(only an epilogue because its very short), but I won't post it all in one go, so expect the next chapter in either a couple days or next week.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional tags: Possession, and a little bit of manipulation, all courtesy of Bill Cipher, the giant dorito.

Dipper slumped against a fallen log, panting heavily from his run, half certain he was utterly lost in the woods as the little light there was darkened even more.

He hadn’t heard the distant calls from his sister in a while, so he guessed she had finally stopped looking for him, or for all he knew, gotten distracted by something stupid again.

He took out the journal from his vest, staring at the cover with a mix of anger and sadness. He really had been looking forward to meeting the author, but he had never imagined that it would have been Stan’s brother, or anything like what the old men had told them that afternoon.

“Ugh.” Dipper groaned, shaking the book as if it had an answer as to what he should do. “Stupid, stupid, stupid. Everything’s stupid.”

He wished he knew what to do, but this was bigger than anything he had seen before, and the book wasn’t going to be able to help him this time.

Suddenly he felt his entire body sag as if all of a sudden he had become tired before his head nodded as his eyes shut briefly. When he opened them again, his breathing stilled.

Everything was gray and almost lifeless, as if time had stopped around him. Dipper stood up and looked around nervously, knowing what he was going to see, but still getting surprised when a voice spoke from behind him.

“That’s some dilemma, Pine Tree.” The high voice of Bill startled Dipper, making him jump a good foot in the air. “Looks to me like you need some help figuring it out.”

“Bill. What do you want?” Dipper asked guardedly, taking a couple steps away from the demon dorito.

“Aw, what? No ‘hi hello how are you?’ That’s bad manners, Pine Tree.” Bill tsked mockingly, his eye upturned as if he had been told a joke or something.

“What do you want, Bill?” Dipper repeated, putting some distance between him and the triangle. “I didn’t summon you.”

“Oh, of course you summoned me, Pine Tree. Why else would I be in this wonderfully wide world of your mind?” Bill motioned around them, his cane suddenly appearing in his hand and he leant on it in the air, looking curiously at Dipper.

“No I didn’t.” Dipper said, frowning deeply before yelping as suddenly Bill appeared right in front of him, a sharp glint in his eye that quickly disappeared as quickly as Dipper could process what he saw.

“Just because you didn’t use the words doesn’t mean you didn’t summon me.” Bill said. “There are many diverse ways of contacting me, and you happened to use one of them. I’m just here to see if I can help you.”

“Help me?” Dipper laughed. “The last time you ‘helped me’” Dipper used air quotes as he spoke. “Mabel and I nearly died and you ruined her play.”

“Hey, that was helping you, Pine Tree.” Bill said in an almost bored tone. “You just think I wasn’t because you didn’t seem to understand how I was helping you.”

“What does that even mean?” Dipper asked, his voice rising before he caught himself. “Nevermind, I don’t want to know. Just, leave me alone, Bill.”

“You don’t seem to be very happy about finding out about ol’ Sixer and Fez, huh?” Bill asked, twirling his cane and seemingly made Dipper freeze in place. “Oh, looks like I hit the nail on the head, then?”

“Go away.” Dipper repeated, but his words stuttered. “Just, just go away.”

“You’re afraid it’ll happen to you and Shooting Star, don’tcha, kid.” Bill made it sound more like a statement than a question and Dipper’s eyes widened. “That that hatred between two siblings will happen to you two.”

“Shut up and go, go away.” Dipper now began to sound a little desperate, his legs moving like jelly a couple steps away from Bill.

“Aw, c’mon kid, I’m just being honest.” Bill said, Dipper not catching the gleeful spark held in his eye. “It happens to everyone, their families turn on them, and next thing you’ll know, Shooting Star will hurt you like Fez hurt Sixer back then. Wonder what she’ll do, eh? Maybe she’ll unleash a worse creature of nightmares than even me. Or, maybe she’ll just leave you because she can’t stand you, or-”

“Stop it!” Dipper shouted, shaking his head wildly as the ideas Bill spun formed in the horizon and they all looked real. Dipper leaving Mabel heartbroken, Mabel looking at Dipper in disgust, Mabel flinging him into some machine like what happened between their Grunkles. “Stop it!”

“I can guarantee a way for that to never happen, you know.” Bill stated simply and Dipper froze again, his head slowly turning to the flying triangle.

“What… do you mean by that?” He asked hesitantly.

“I can promise you a way for you and Shooting Star to stay close siblings for the rest of your life.” Bill said casually, swinging his cane.

Dipper paused for a moment, his eyes narrowed as he looked at Bill. “How?”

“A simple little deal, my dear Pine Tree.” Bill’s eye turned upwards like he was smiling. “I give you the way to keep your relationship with your sister, and you help me with a little something, and I’ll be gone from your head forever.”

“What do you need my help for?” Dipper asked.

“Oh, just getting some information.” Bill shrugged. “Nothing much.”

Dipper thought for a few moments, his eyes glancing from the vision of a disgusted Mabel to Bill, who had just stuck out his hand, a warm blue flame engulfing it.

“You have to do your part of the bargain before I do mine.” Dipper said, lifting his hand.

“I think we’ll be able to work our deal at the same time actually.” Bill said in an amused tone, and their hands connected.

Before Dipper could take another blink, he felt a familiar tugging sensation and he shouted in alarm, but it was too late.

Next second he was looking down at his own body again as the eyes opened slowly and light brown mixed with golden in his eyes, the pupils slitting like a cat’s.

“Bill!” Dipper shouted, charging at Bill, but just phased through his body. “Give me my body back! This wasn’t part of the deal!”

“Yes it was.” Dipper’s mouth stretched unusually wide when Bill possessed him. “To do both of our sides of the deal, I need a body. I just didn’t specify that little detail.”

“Bill, get out of my body!” Dipper yelled, but Bill paid no attention, looking around the forest before walking the way Dipper had come from.

“Nah, not yet. I did say I would be out of your hair if you helped me, and once the deal’s done, you’ll have your body back. I did promise that, didn’t I?” Bill looked over Dipper’s shoulder with a Cheshire-like grin.

Dipper continued to yell at Bill as the demon walked back to the Shack, but the demon seemed to have tuned him out.

They reached the Shack well into the night, but the one lone porch light was still on, and the two could see a small body lying on the couch, asleep. Dipper flew over to see it was Mabel, a frown on her sleeping face.

“Mabel wake up! Help me! Bill has my body again!” Dipper tried shouting to her, but even he knew he needed something like a puppet to communicate to anyone.

“Shh, Pine Tree.” Bill said in a quiet voice, sneaking past Dipper’s twin. “Don’t want to wake her up, do you?”

“Yes, yes I do want her to wake up! Mabel please.” Dipper threw Bill a scowl as he tried to shake Mabel awake, but his hands just went straight through her.

Bill just went into the house, looking around for a few moments before finding someplace to go, heading for the vending machine.

“Hey, Pine Tree, what’s the code for this thing?” He called quietly as Dipper appeared, looking distressed and angry.

“Why do you want in there?” He asked, a little confused. _Didn’t he want information? Why did he want in…_ “What kind of info are you looking for anyway?”

“Well, to be honest, it’s not exactly info.” Bill shrugged, looking at the vending machine carefully before he snapped his fingers. “Oh, I forgot about the memory link.”

“Memory link? Wha-” Dipper began before feeling a scratch in his head, as if small animal claws were digging through his brain. “Ah!”

“Aha, thank you very much, Pine Tree.” Bill smiled smugly, a strange and distorted look on Dipper’s face, as he put in the code to the vending machine, it swinging open easily and the demon slipped in quietly.

Dipper followed with a scowl, knowing he wasn’t going to be able to do anything as his body moved a little unnaturally, although much better than the first time Bill had possessed him.

The two found a fitfully sleeping Ford when they reached the room where the machine had been, and Bill moved almost silently around the older man, reaching the desk. He searched for a couple seconds before opening a small sliding door and found something that Dipper saw give him an impossibly large grin. Dipper only caught a glance at a small round thing as Bill nabbed it, tucking it in Dipper’s vest and quickly retreating.

“Bill, what are you doing?” Dipper sighed his question.

“Shh, wait a moment, Pine Tree. Good things come to those who wait and whatnot.” Bill sounded downright giddy and that set Dipper on edge.

The two went back up and out, back to Mabel, and Bill went over to her, looking over at Dipper with a wicked smile that looked out of place on his own face, before looking down at Mabel and shook her gently.

“Mabel.” He said, Dipper’s voice hiding his own and Dipper himself watched surprised as Bill sounded and acted just like him. “Mabel, wake up.”

Mabel groaned, an arm swatting sleepily to cover her head. “Five mor’ minas…” She mumbled.

“Mabel, come on, wake up, please.” Bill said insistently, shaking her arm a little more.

“Mm…? Dip…?” Mabel lifted her arm as an eye cracked open before she bolted up with a shout. “Dipper!”

“Woah, woah, hey, Mabel, don’t want to wake the entire forest, do we?” Bill took a step back and Dipper himself floating forward, waving frantically in Mabel’s face, but she didn’t notice. “Sorry for waking you.”

“Where were you?” Mabel looked torn between annoyance and concern. “You had me so worried when you ran, you big idiot.”

“I, uh, needed to get some time to think. Sorry.” Bill looked down, the same way Dipper would when he was genuinely sorry for something.

“Well, c’mon, let’s go to bed, dummy. I could use a real bed. The couch feels lumpy.” Mabel smiled lightly, an arm wrapping around Dipper/Bill’s upper arm and tried tugging him inside. When he didn’t move, Mabel frowned. “What’s up, bro?”

“Can we stay out here for a bit? I wanna talk to you, without anyone overhearing us.” Bill said, taking a couple steps until he was a little farther from the Shack. “C’mon, it won’t take long.”

“But…” Mabel sighed, and failed to hear the real Dipper’s pleas for her to run inside. “Fine. Okay, what do you need to talk to me about in secret?”

“Come here. I’ll explain on the way.” Bill said, and as Mabel yawned widely, he looked over at Dipper with his wicked grin and the two set off for the forest.

“What is it?” Mabel asked again as they reached the trees.

“I wanted to make it up to you. I’m… Sorry I yelled at you. It was wrong of me. I was stressed I think, because of the whole thing. So, I wanted to show you something really cool.” Bill said, Dipper following them with a cautious look.

He withdrew the thing he had nabbed from the basement, which looked like a snow globe mixed with an old fashioned lava lamp. When Dipper took a closer look, he was surprised to see the thing in the globe looked more like an ever-moving piece of space, as strange and impossible as it sounded.

Mabel made a curious noise, looking at it closely. “Ooooh, what is that thing? It looks so cool!” She said, sounding more awake as they reached the next line of trees and stopped there.

“It’s a tear in the universe.” Bill said, his voice slowly overshadowing Dipper’s voice as he shook the globe slightly. “It was made when Sixer downstairs came through the portal.”

“It’s a… What?” Mabel asked, frowning in confusion as her eyes went from looking curiously at the globe to Bill/Dipper’s face.

“It’s a tear in the universe.” Bill repeated, raising his hand high above his head. “And it’s my ticket to the world.”

And with that, Dipper and Mabel watched in shock and distant horror as Bill smashed the globe, and the piece of space went nuts, stretching and twisting upwards as Bill cackled.

With a sudden intake of breath, Dipper felt himself being pulled again, and next thing he knew he was back in his own body as two large tears ripped open above them, and they could still hear Bill’s laughter, but no longer coming from Dipper’s body.

“What?” Mabel asked again, her tone panicked.

“Why don’t you sleep, Shooting Star. I need to talk to your brother.” They heard Bill’s familiar voice say from above them, and Mabel fell to the ground as if knocked out, Dipper grabbing her just before her head bounced off a root sticking out of the ground.

Bill appeared before Dipper, and while half of his mind was freaking out over the fact _Bill is out in the real world, he isn’t just trapped within the mindscape, oh no,_ the other half was focusing on his sister.

“Mabel! What did you do to her?” Dipper cried, holding his sister against his chest.

“She’s just asleep, relax Pine Tree. I said I was going to keep you two together and happy forever, right? So why don’t I show you how that’ll happen?” Bill said, growing larger by the second.

Dipper barely heard the Shack door burst open and two pairs of feet running outside, shouting Mabel and Dipper’s names as he focused on Bill and he nodded.

“Fine. Show me.”

Chapter done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was basically the meat of the story, and boy was it a beast to write.  
> The last chapter just wraps up what happens next. Look forward to it.


	3. Epilogue

Bill smiled as the two twins slumped over one another, deep asleep until he created their bubble, a pine tree and shooting star combined over the front of the bubble. He snapped his fingers as the bubble was finished, and chains appeared, snaking around the bubble protectively.

He knew the kids pretty well by then, and his cage was sure to hold both of them comfortably. They would never know what was going on outside their little piece of safety, and would never want to leave with all the mysteries he put in there to keep them both happy.

“Mabel! Dipper!” Bill looked gleeful as he heard Fez shout, closing in on where the bubble was appearing over the trees.

“Heya, old man.” Bill said, leaning against his cane he made appear, eye upturned in the usual way to convey him smiling. “Long time no see, eh?”

“Dorito head? What the… Where are the kids?” Stan went from surprised to shock to guarded and angry within a couple seconds. “What have you done to them?”

“Oh, they’ll be okay.” Bill looked up at the bubble with a smirk in his tone. “They’ll be fine… Compared to the rest of humanity, anyway. Come on out, guys!” Bill shouted to the tear in the sky, and his allies came out, the eyebats already looking for unsuspecting targets as most of the pathetic town was still asleep despite the gaping hole in the sky. “Let’s have some fun!”

Story done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you it was short.  
> I might do a one shot on what Dipper and Mabel see in the Bubble, and as a little spoiler, in this AU, Bill wins. Dipper and Mabel stay in the bubble as Stan and Ford never reached them(Ford still became gold, and Stan was... Well, he was badly injured and is lucky to still be alive to be honest) and all their other friends had their own worries over saving their friends.  
> So, if you want me to write the one shot, maybe tell me? I don't want to just write it and have no one want to actually read it...


End file.
